


Wanting more

by sciencebiatch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: Alex just can't take the heat ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinnerbiatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinnerbiatch/gifts).



> just a little bit of sanvers smut - Alex's POV

I walked into the room, trying to calm myself down before I did something that I would regret... 

I’d be lying if i said I hadn’t wanted to kiss her all day because that was the only thought running through my head - over and over again - to a point that it was driving my crazy. Every little accident brush of our arms caused my arms to tingle and the long gazing looks she sent me were bound to push me over the edge : it was as if she was trying to make me lose it. It got a point where I couldn’t stay in the same room as her because all i wanted to do was push her against the nearest wall and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. 

The next thing I heard was the door closing shut and I turned around to see her standing there. Maggie. My heart rate started to pick up as I could feel, even from her presence, a longing need for her. A need that was long awaited and that I couldn't take any longer. She called my name and my body shuddered. I shut my eyes tight not willing to succumb to her ... she knew exactly what she was doing to me and I wasn't going to let her win. 

Taking a step back I felt myself hit the wall behind me and now the only place could go was the bed or out the window (which ... oddly seemed tempting). The closer she came the more I felt frozen in my position. My breathing became heavier and I could feel myself losing control. Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling my hips tight to hers causing an unexpected moan to be released from my lips. She smirked before she finally brought her lips down onto mine. To say our kiss was heated was an understatement, I wanted to be closer her : I needed to be. Pulling her tighter against me, so I could feel her body pressed against mine, my lips explored hers as I could feel the heat slowly starting to grow between my legs. 

She pushed me back onto the bed before taking off her top and bra along with it. My eyes were wide as I pushed my thighs together trying to ignore the longing feeling. Wriggling out of her pants and panties along with it she was standing in front of me naked and all I could do was admire. Undoing the button at my pants she left me in only my pants before she straddled my hips, wiggling around a bit making sure I could feel exactly how wet she was as well. Her hands made their way under my top and undid my bra cupping my breasts and squeezing them before leaning down to suck on my bottom lip. My hands moved to massage her breasts before she took my top off, exposing my nipples to the cool air. 

My breathe sharpened as she made her way down my body. When her tongue connected with my breasts I let out a moan tugging on her hair to continue. While she continued my hand moved and slipped underneath my panties slowly rubbing my clit to gain release. Her tongue continued down, and when she got to my panties she slowly pulled them down before licking at my clit. The short movements of her tongue almost pushed me off the edge right there and then. I threw my head back grinding my hips into her face, trying to reach the right spots. I couldn't take it anymore, using my hands to squeeze my breasts and she moved her tongue off her clit to lick my pussy, sucking on the wetness that had been building. Her hands held my legs apart as she used only her mouth on me. I squirmed trying to alleviate pressure. I was close and as I moaned her name she sped up her movements and I before I knew it I could feel myself orgasming. 

She reached over me and kissed me, her tongue going deep inside my mouth, making sure that I could taste myself. I pulled her down so her breasts were against mine and before I moved my leg over and around hers wrapping on tight around her. She moaned in my mouth as her pussy touched mine. I grinded against her watching her head fall back. Our hip movements started to sync and the closer we both became the faster our movements. She pulled me closer, our lips not leaving each others. until I could feel myself becoming closer (again). My legs started to shake as the heat between our legs started to grow and I felt myself starting to orgasm again. Burying my head in her neck my body shuddered against her as our last thrusts ended our final wave. 

Leaving a long lasting kiss on my lips. She got up, took her clothes and left : leaving me lying there still wanting more.


End file.
